Jeremy
Jeremy WhittingtonCindy (2009). The Real Ghostbusters- Ragnarok and Roll (1987) (DVD ts. 6:43-6:44). Time Life Entertainment. Cindy says: "His name is Jeremy Whittington."Marsha Goodman (1986). Episode Call Sheet and SAG Report - "Ragnarok and Roll" (1986). "Jeremy". is the broken-hearted man who made contact with the Dark Entity. History Jeremy was born with everything.DyTyllio (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "Ragnarok and Roll" (1986) (DVD ts. 18:13-18:14). Time Life Entertainment. He once saved DyTyllio from being run over by a car and the two were companions ever since.Cindy (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "Ragnarok and Roll" (1986) (DVD ts. 06:56-07:00). Time Life Entertainment. Jeremy asked his girlfriend Cindy to settle down and marry him but Cindy turned him down, which he took badly. He lost his mind and went into hiding for a long time. He resurfaced at an ancient shrine with a dark nihilistic attitude. Part of his rationale was that he wanted to end all suffering on Earth. Unfortunately, this plan entailed ending the world itself. He made contact with the Dark Entity, who granted him a magical flute with the power to cause world wide destruction. It also transformed his appearance to a paleskin human with lifeless eyes. Jeremy and his friend, DyTyllio returned to New York City. He began to play the "Symphony of Destruction" and brought about the end of the world. He played it atop the Karstick Building and called forth Half-Bats. The Ghostbusters confronted him but despite their best efforts couldn't harm him with their Proton Streams. They allowed Cindy to try and reason with him but to no avail. He told Cindy he was sorry but started to finish the "Symphony of Destruction." During the chaos, a powerful wind was about to knock Cindy over the edge. At the last moment, Dytyllio saved her but was knocked over in the process. Jeremy rushed to his aid and asked Dytyllio why he would do something foolish because he could have survived the end of the world with him. DyTyllio gave a painfully truthful speech about pain being a fundamental part of living. Jeremy had a change of heart and promised to stop the madness. However, the Dark Entity was angered by this development and struck Jeremy down and nearly killed him in the process. The Dark Entity was soon defeated by the Ghostbusters. Jeremy used what was left of his powers and broken flute to set everything back to normal, including himself, with a "Song of Life." Personality He seems to be a man that seeks to blame the world for his problems and heartbreak. He speaks of the end of the world in an almost visionary way and could be considered introverted. In spite of physically threatening Dytyllio, he show an obvious need for Dytyllio for emotional support. Trivia *Jeremy's accent suggests he is from the southern regions of the United States. *In Ghostbusters Issue #5, Jeremy is the father of the boy that gets possessed. See Also *Jeremy and Cindy Appearances The Real Ghostbusters *"Ragnarok and Roll" References Gallery Primary Canon JeremyWhittington03.jpg|In Cindy's photo album JeremyWhittington04.jpg|In Cindy's photo album JeremyWhittington05.jpg JeremyWhittington06.jpg|Back to normal JeremyWhittingtonChanged.png|Jeremy as seen when he has supernatural powers 032-03.png 032-04.png 032-15.png 032-11.png|Summoning emissaries 032-14.png|Resisting Proton Streams Secondary Canon JeremyWhittingtonIDWOngoing5.jpg|Cameo in Ghostbusters Issue #5 Category:RGB Characters Category:Minor character